New Beginning
by NoPaYNoGaiN
Summary: a girl drifts ashore she learns that she will inherit a farm of her beloved grand father she learns about a boy and that boy teaches her how to farm. she learns the boy has one difficult problem. will she change the boy. read to see what happens next.r
1. inheritance & him

Harvest moon: a new beginning

Cast:

Main:

Edward Jack- harvest moon main character (guy) (Jack)

Personality: arrogant, heartless, devious, confused, Poker Face (no emotions), Money Loving Jerk, EMO

Julienne Claire-harvest moon main character (girl) (Claire)

Personality: kind, gentle, harmless, confused, cheerful, clumsy

Cliff

Ann

Gray

Karen

Elli

Kai (in the future chapters)

Sub:

Thomas

Harris

Gotz

Ghosts:

Raphael- Julienne's Grand father

Author's note: _**bold and italicized parts are song lyrics.**_

Ex. chapter 3.

Another Author's note:

Jack- Edward

Claire- Julienne

Harvest moon:

A New Beginning

Chapter 1- intro-the sinking of SSS. Kamala(s)

Cliff went to the beach thinking of getting a job. As cliff went to the dock he thought, "Becoming a chef won't be good, becoming a household helper won't work because I'm a guy…, what about a harvester yeah, but then… it won't give me a stable amount of money to last me the year because it's only seasonal."

Then out of the blue, a girl gets washed ashore, and then Cliff notices the girl and runs towards her.

"Hey, hey… she's alive… HELP, HELP!!! Wait a second… I should go to the clinic and have Doctor Look at her."

Meanwhile at the clinic…

The Doctor was looking for a medicine at his medicine cabinet until Cliff hits his head at the door.

"Hey don't take your anger at my door" stated Elli.

Then Cliff approaches the Doctor and said "hey Doctor Can you please check this girl, I saw her drift ashore and then I went here as soon as I could"

"Ok put her on this bed here." The Doctor stated.

20 minutes later:

"Good work cliff if you had come here a moment later she would have been dead, right now she's just resting" stated Doctor.

"Good work Cliff" stated Elli.

Then the door opens. Mayor Thomas, Harris, Ann and Karen Enters.

"So this is where you guys were going to." Karen Stated.

Then Thomas approaches the Doctor and Thomas said "is it true that a girl riding the SSS Kamala drifted ashore?"

"Yes and Cliff saved her." Doctor and Elli Stated.

Everybody looked at Cliff who was sitting at the bench. "Good work Cliff!!!" Ann said in a happy tone.

"Ann must really be proud at Cliff" Karen whispered to Elli.

"Yeah she must be, and Cliff must really be happy, he was praised by everyone and his crush." Elli Whispered.

Then the girl woke up and everybody looked at her.

"Where am I???" asked the girl

"You're at Mineral Town" stated Thomas.

"Oh I see." The girl stated

"May I ask what your name is?" stated Doctor

"My name is Julienne. May I ask what your names are?" stated the girl.

"This is Cliff the guy who saved you, this is Ann, Karen, Harris, Elli, Doctor and I am Thomas." Thomas Stated.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Ann asked.

"Nope, not even outside this town." Julienne Stated.

"Why???" Thomas asked.

"I quit my old job, my apartment got burned, I used all my money just to ride a boat … that sank" said Julienne.

"Oh that is sad" said Thomas.

"What about Raphael's farm…? Julienne could possibly stay there." Harris Stated.

"What about Raphael's death wish…? 'I'll leave my farm to Julienne von Bielefeld' Raphael's so called DEATH WILL" said Harris.

"Wait you're talking about Raphael von Bielefeld, right?" asked Julienne.

Thomas looked at Julienne with the thought "is she Julienne von Bielefeld?"

Then Thomas said "are you Julienne von Bielefeld?"

Then everybody looked at Julienne then at the same time they thought "what she is that RICH farmer's granddaughter?"

"Well yes I am Julienne von Bielefeld" said Julienne.

"Then prove it… How many times did Julienne visit Mineral Town?" asked Harris.

"Let's see 1 when I was 4, 2 when I was 7, 3 when I was 8, 4 when I was 12, 5 when I was 16 and 6 now"

said Julienne.

"That is right." Thomas Said.

"There I'll just prepare the papers and until then you can stay at the Inn… the mayor's pay though" said Harris.

At the Inn:

"Hey Julienne… Its dinner time." Ann Said.

"Ok" said Julienne.

Julienne went down from the second floor and to the first. Then she goes to the dinner table. Then they start eating.

5 minutes later:

"Wow this salad is delicious" stated Julienne.

"This was grown by the best farmer, Edward A.K.A: my best friend." Said Ann.

"How did he even become your best friend???" asked Cliff.

"He said so himself, so I agreed" said Ann.

"Feeling left out here…" Julienne Murmured.

"Sorry Julienne." Said Cliff and Ann.

"So who is this Edward?" asked Julienne.

"Oh Edward is an arrogant, heartless money loving JERK!!!" stated Cliff.

"No, he's not" Defended Ann.

"but still he insults people, he does not apologize and he won't do anything for charity." Cliff Stated.

"But he sounds kinda nice." Julienne thought out loud.

"Well he may be a jerk sometimes but he is nice when you get to know him." Ann Said.

Meanwhile

"Ha ha ha chooo!!! Is somebody talking about me?" stated Edward

"oh well… what the mail in the evening, that person might be annoying" then Edward took the mail

"oh… WHAT THE HECK Raphael's Death will and a note…"

The note:

Dear Edward,

Please leave some branches, stomps, weeds, stones, medium sized rocks and large sized rocks. Please have this ready by tomorrow so you can start teaching your apprentice.

Signed,

Thomas

Raphael's Death will:

I'll be leaving my farm to Julienne and I Want Edward to Teach Julienne how to farm…

Note to Julienne: Good luck with Edward, I'm sure he will give you a hard time… but still I know that you are strong and you can handle Edward's Heartless personality.

Note to Edward: I just hope you go easy on Julienne, she maybe a girl who looks strong but she is still naive she isn't good at making her own decisions but you can help her… by giving her a training similar to the training that I gave you… only easier I can't give you any money though… I'm sorry.

Signed,

Raphael

Then Edward prepares the needed things.

The next day:

"Why does Cliff say Edward is a Jerk… maybe he IS a jerk… I kinda think he's sounds nice." Julienne Thought.

"Good Luck" Thomas said before entering Edward's farm then Julienne saw a guy who seems like a Rich, gentle man, who is smart.

"Edward meet Julienne, Julienne meet Edward" said Thomas.

"Hello nice to meet you Julienne my name is Edward" stated Edward.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Julienne." Julienne Said.

"Ok I'll leave you two to work"

To be continued…


	2. Jerks & aprentices

Chapter 2-

Then Edward starts to teach Julienne the basics of Crop rising.

5 minutes later:

"This is how you do it ok I'm done explaining now it's time for you to execute." Stated Edward

30 minutes later:

"There I'm done showing you the things you need to do, do you have any questions?" asked Edward "nope none I could think of." answered Julienne. "Now follow me" said Edward. Then Edward went to the chickens' area (not the chicken coop, the yard). then they stopped for a moment "he isn't that bad so why did they say he was a Jerk, he seems like a Gentle man." Julienne Thought. "Ahh finally, oh there's Bulbanok, and EJ" stated Edward while pointing at the chicken. "Bulbanok? Is that a chicken???" asked Julienne. "What I like Bulbanok he's my fave of all of the chickens here." Stated Edward "do you feed chicken with this???" asked Julienne as she picked up a mushroom growing wildly in the grass. Then Julienne fed the mushroom to the chicken "don't feed my chicken with that poison mushroom don- too late" said Edward "of all the apprentices Raphael Gives me he had to give me a CHICKEN KILLER!!!" said Edward to himself. "What I didn't know you're a JERK calling me a chicken killer.*throws egg at Edward*" stated Julienne.

Then after that Julienne went to the mountain, crying. Then Julienne saw Cliff standing at the peak of the mountain. "Hey Julienne, why are you crying?" asked Cliff looking worried. "Edward, the farmer, he called me an insulting name!" said Julienne with tears falling from her head. "That JERK, you were just new to farming and now he calls you an insulting name!!! … What did he call you anyways?" asked Cliff. "CHICKEN KILLER" stated Julienne

Meanwhile:

"She had to throw me an egg… AT MY FACE TOO!!!" stated Edward looking more pissed than usual. "Oh well she's gone… time to go to the mountain" stated Edward. Then Edward went to the mountain and found himself at the peak. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, no excuse." Stated Julienne while "in Edward's mind: does she hate me so much she would say it to Cliff." Thought Edward "Well I think you and Edward get along Just well" stated Cliff "get ALONG!!! Edward and me are complete opposites" Stated Julienne "well opposites attract" murmured Cliff. "Well I hate him so much I can't get him off my mind!!!" stated Julienne "in Edward's thoughts: she can't get me off her mind" thought Edward. Then Edward left the peak and went picking herbs. Then Edward went home. "Oh well I'll sleep at the stable for a while" said Edward. Then he went to the stable and slept at the hay. Then a girl enters Edward's farm and looked for Edward. She looked at the house, then at the chicken coop, then at the barn. But she could not find him then she thought maybe I should go to the stable, she looks at the horse which was sleeping and she looked at the hay and there she saw Edward. She noticed Edward sleeping so she sat beside him.

1 hour later:

"Finally I'm fully rested." Edward Stated just after resting. Then he looked at his side and saw Ann sleeping beside him, then Edward shouted "AHHHHH!!!!" then Ann woke up, and then Ann looked at Edward and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" then Julienne who was passing by heard Ann scream so she rushed to the area. Then she saw the two and she screamed like "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" then Cliff who was just going home from the spring heard Julienne scream so he went there and he said "what is it Julienne is there a rapist… OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" "Hey are you two doing something obscene???" asked Julienne "what no way I won't do anything like that with her!!!" stated Edward. "ME TOO!!!" stated Ann. "oh well" stated Cliff "Hey Julienne… do you want to learn how to farm or not???" asked Edward "yes" answered Julienne "WHAT THE HELL" stated Ann and Cliff; they were very shocked by hearing those from Edward. "Yeah so what if I swore to Raphael that I will teach Julienne how to farm." Edward Said. "I thought you were a JERK, an idiot who can't even make a girl happy, But I was wrong about 1 part… and that is you can make a girl happy after all." Julienne Said as she smiled at Edward. "Well he was treated as a jerk this whole time… but he is actually not a jerk." Said Ann. "(Julienne smiled at me… I wonder why… the only person who smiled at me was Ann… and she is my best friend here… Julienne she is an interesting person… father why did you send me here???)" Thought Edward.

8 years ago:

"People can change they can so I figured I should send Edward to Raphael's care" said Edward's father. "But father I don't want to stay with Raphael." Said young Edward.

1 week passed:

Julienne has stayed with Edward, Edward was annoyed but he tried to keep his cool with Julienne. "This is getting me nowhere… do you even know what's the difference with a trout and a guppy?" asked Edward "what are you saying??" asked Julienne "you can't fish properly what do you expect it's that easy, it would seem that you can't even guess." Stated Edward "for a simple fish identification question you would already scold me, are you crazy those two are just similar, the only difference they have is spelling you would really make a big fu-." stated Julienne "a big fuss a guppy is a small dish and a trout is a bigger fish are you stupid." scolded Edward as he pointed at the two fish. "are you crazy you are … UHH, you are truly the most stupid person I've ever met." stated Julienne. *throws fish and fishing boots at Edward* then Julienne walked away from Edward to go to the mines.

At the waterfalls:

"he's always like that one mistake and he… GRR…" thought Julienne. *bumps at Gray* "hey… have I seen you before… oh yeah Edward's apprentice … Julienne right…" asked Gray. "oh hi you must be Saibara's apprentice… why do you seem so pissed today… and every other day…" asked Julienne "it's just that my gramps is giving me a hard time… and I was sure I did it correctly… he always does that…" ranted Gray. "You know we have the same problems… Edward does the same to me he always gives me a hard time so that makes me walk away when I am mad at him he's always the same I wish he would just go easy on me even if it's just for once." Replied Julienne she felt the same way as Gray. "Well you seem like you are about to mine Julienne… whys that…" asked Gray. "oh you noticed well it seems like the only thing Edward can't scold me with…" said Julienne. "well me too… so do you want me to help you…" said Gray. "well lets go then." Julienne said. Then the two goes inside.

Meanwhile:

"First an Egg now a fish and a boot… what is this bush boot camp… I'm not even George W. Bush… wait Obama is the president… now this has become a presidential problem." Edward said.

At the Clinic:

"Gray won't really fall for Julienne… I am sure of that… but if he does…" said Cliff to Ann. "Well Edward is kinda good for Julienne…I mean Edward and Julienne are opposites… and opposites attract… right" said Karen. "Yeah… let's have a bet." Declared Ann. "sure" said Karen and Cliff. *Bang* "Hey don't KILL MY DOORS!!!" stated Elli. "Do you have T bandage and aspirin… and an ice pack?" Stated Edward "WOW." said Elli, Karen, Ann and Cliff. "Crap, oh my aching EVERYTHING." said Edward. "Hey lay down." said Doctor. "Here aspirin, ice pack and the T bandage…" said Elli. "Hey you look like you were attacked by a pack of wolves and hunters banded together to kill you… or maybe you're in love and you got clumsy and fell off the stairs…" asked Karen. "No he looks like somebody who was hit by an earthquake, tsunami, sandstorm, typhoon, fire, thunder storm and a tornado all together." said Ann "maybe he was hit by all of those." muttered Cliff. "SHUT UP GUYS." said Edward. Then Edward left, hitting his head 3 times. "1 I, 2 love,3 you" that's what those 3 bumps mean." said Cliff. "No he hit his head 4 times so that means Julienne, I love you." said Karen. "Yeah you're right…" said Elli. "Now about the bet… Julienne and Ann are the girls involved; Edward and Gray are the guys." Stated Karen "so who do you think will Edward fall in love with Julienne or Ann: and who will Julienne fall in love with Edward or Gray." stated Elli. "well lets bet."

To be continued.


	3. the invitation

Chapter 3-the invitation

Edward found nothing left for him to do so he went back home and went to the stable. "*sigh*… well time to sleep at the stable again… since I'm done with the invitations… and on Friday the party will happen… on my town house…Zzz" said Edward as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

"(I should do what I can for the sake of learning to farm… I wish Edward would loosen up for me.)" thought Julienne. "You know what julienne… I saw you and gray at the mines this morning… then the both of you went to the inn to eat lunch… were you two on a date?" asked Ann. "no!!! Were just friends… he just taught me how to mine that's all." answered Julienne. "Well first you're just friends then you become lovers after that you become… married." said Karen. "but what about Edward… you know opposites attract… you seem to hate Edward… and you seem to like Edward… how do you really feel about Edward… love or hate." said Karen. "yeah I did notice that." Said Ann. "eww no!!!"shouted Julienne. "more opinion on the bet." Said Elli. Then they all went outside of Julienne's home.

At the inn:

"(Julienne is quite cute… Ahh no way will I fall for a girl like her.)" thought Gray. "(Julienne is really depressed about his situation with Edward… she even said "I hate Edward so much I can't get him off my head!!!" I really don't get a woman's heart)" thought Cliff.

At the stable:

"_**As time passes slowly I look up into the sky, and I see a light that glitters so bright. I believe, and I want to keep walking round the world, to spread bright memories far and wide..**_

_**My dreams, they are dreams that no one else can ever see. I sacrificed all of the things I didn't really need. I cannot rid myself of thoughts that remain deep inside of me.**_

_**And I'm stuck between reality and my perfect ideals, The shackles of my sacrifice grasp tightly at my feet. I cannot repress the impulses I'm feeling now, Because my heavy heart desires all my dreams to be found.**_

_**Deception, fear and vanity and melancholy too..  
I'm strong, I'm not affected by these.  
Someone who is weaker won't be able to resist,  
You haven't seen the last of me yet..**_

_**I look up into the sky, the light has disappeared. Buildings block the stars from view, and fill the night with fear. With dread, I ask myself one thing. Am I lost, or is brightness near?**_

_**And the city never sleeps, it only overflows with life. But I won't be influenced, I won't let love waste my time. At the end of my long path that leads to the future, I feel something, I'm grasping tight, what is it I'm holding onto?**_

_**When I close my eyes, I float on a sea made up of the senses I feel. Then I envision it, the day when my dream becomes real, it's within my grasp...**_

_**To just be accepted by this world and rot away. Living your whole life like that is really not okay.. Go towards forbidden places, where no one else has been, Go ahead, keep going, you will see a crystal known as me.**_

_**Piercing with ferocity through the simplicity, looking for the truth that was lost somewhere. I want to keep following the truth that I believe. It's just my faith. The absolute truth." **_

Sang Edward. Then a girl entered, panting. "Hey Edward please let me hide here for a while…" begged Julienne. "Um… sure???" said Edward. "thank you, thank you, thank you!!" said Julienne "yeah yeah… did you hear me earlier…???" asked Edward… with a fear that his secret would be found out. "um yeah… are you Zack Michael… the singer who has gone missing???" asked Julienne "what the Zack Michael was not missing he just took a break from singing as ordered by his father." said Edward. "So you knew… are you Zack?" asked Julienne. "No he's just my cousin." said Edward. "oh… the two of you have a similar voice… only that you're much better." Said Julienne. Then Edward took out a letter than gave it to Julienne. "what's this for???" asked Julienne. "its and invitation to my thanksgiving party… well are you going, I'm having it at my townhouse on Friday… since it is thanksgiving day." said Edward. "sure" since the shipment will be on hold on Friday." Said Julienne. Julienne and Edward went around to distribute the invitations, they gave it to Gray, Cliff, Karen, Ann, Cliff and Elli.

To be continued


	4. before Thanksgiving

Chapter 4:

It was a cold day for Edward as he awoken from the bed. He noticed some drool that dropped from his mouth, noticing the utensils left on the sink he checked the calendar. It was 19th spring and it was the day before the planned Thanksgiving Day. So he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile:

Julienne was walking to the mines when she saw gray tossing rocks at the pond. "why the long face Gray?" asked Julienne "my stuff it was stolen…" Gray stated weakly. "(who could have stolen it… it can't be an animal…) where was it stolen…?" Julienne asked "in front of the mine… something knocked me out, then when I woke up my stuff was gone…" said Gray seeming like he wanted to die… then an orange haired girl rushed to the scene "hey where's Edward?" asked Ann "what Edwards missing too…" assumed Julienne. Then an old man who seems to be the age of 60 went to the mine bringing stuff that seemed like it was owned by a blacksmith. "Gray you fool… why did you leave your stuff at the front of my shop." said Saibara. "grr… why do you have to spoil my plans… give me that." Growled Gray. "Plans??? So that means you were lying." Julienne stated "(he could not lie to so I would help him find his stuff) why???" continued Julienne "I know you would ask me that question I just can't tell you so I needed an excuse" Gray stated seeming like he was frustrated. The wind blew upon the silence that had grown and Julienne stared at the blond haired boy in front of her. She wondered why somebody would lie about such things. Then the brunette broke the silence… "Hey would you stop staring at each other like star struck lovers and tell me…" shocked upon what the brunette has just said, the blonds said "we are not star struck lovers." "Then tell me have you seen Edward???" asked Ann "at the stable???" said Julienne "no maybe at the chicken coop with Bulbanok" said Gray. "Oh you were looking for that brown haired boy Edward… he's at the shop… expecting Gray to arrive with Julienne…" Saibara exclaimed. "Oh…" said Ann. Then Saibara and Ann left. "You're such a blond Gray why did you lie???" asked Julienne "because I don't want you to know what was occupying my mind." Gray said honestly "then what?" Julienne asked. "I can't tell" said Gray.

Meanwhile:

"It's getting really juicy between them both" said Ann "really so that would mean that Julienne chose Gray?" asked Karen "so about Ann and Edward… they both seemed so close…" said Elli "wait what if we involve Cliff" said Karen. "Yeah he and Julienne are getting close too." Said Elli "and he's perfect because he seems to like Ann" Karen stated. "It is not within my mind to say this but Cliff does not even like me." Said Ann "but whenever you praise him he blushes." Elli stated. "Go ask him now he's passing by." Said Karen. Then Ann blushed a little bit. Then she went over. "hey Cliff" said Ann "hi…" said Cliff weakly "anything wrong… you seem like you were hit by a typhoon." Said Ann "I'm just stuck with a truck load on my mind." said Cliff. Then a blond haired girl went in. "stupid Gray… oh hi Cliff, Ann, Karen, Elli." "Hi" said the bachelorettes. "(Cliff is acting like Gray, I just hope I can talk to him well… but it would seem like he will.) Ann may I asked for some cake?" said Julienne avoiding her main purpose for coming to the inn. "um sure wait a second." Replied Ann. "(Cliff did not even say a word to me… well two can play at that game)" thought Julienne "here Julie" said Ann. "Julie???" asked Julienne "well Julienne is a bit of a mouthful" said Julienne "hey Cliff ain't talking to Julie" said Elli "yeah is something happening between them." said Karen "I Guess so." Elli replied "Cliffs acting weird don't cha think… he seems spaced out… he even ignores Julienne" Ann said looking worried "yeah he seems so spaced out you can't ask him questions about love." Elli muttered. "(he doesn't even say a word to me I can't take it)" thought Julienne. "oh hello Julienne… I'm sorry I did not say hi to you earlier" said Cliff "oh I thought you hated me or something… like something with you and gray…." Thought Julienne "well I was thinking of something… but I know you won't allow it…" Cliff said shyly "won't allow what Cliff you can ask it." Julienne stated. "well why not make me your best friend… if that's ok with you." Said cliff shyly

"(What his best friend… well its better than him asking me to marry him… what am I saying…) sure you did save me…" Julienne said.

"Thanks!" said cliff happily

"poor Edward" the bachelorettes mumbled

"ha, ha, ha chooo!!!!!!, ok its either someone is talking about me or I'm having a cold……"said Edward

Meanwhile at Edwards house:

Edward went out of the bathroom feeling fresh from brushing his teeth " ok, now I have to prepare for tomorrow's Thanksgiving Day" said Edward but he lit the fireplace first because it was a cold morning, then he went to the kitchen and started cooking for tomorrow.

Meanwhile:

Julienne went out of the inn and walked towards her house, she noticed that it was about to rain so she walked quickly, then the dark clouds started to pour rain but while she was running she slipped on the wet road sliding towards Edward's Farm, she was about to enter Edward's house but she was having second thoughts about entering "I think I should go to the stable, I don't want to disturb Edward" said julienne standing outside of Edward's house, she ran quickly towards the stable, she entered the stable she sat down on the on the floor wet because of the rain "i-i-its-s c-cold" said julienne then julienne sneezed "ha chooo!!!!!!!!!, darn it don't tell me I'm having a cold" said julienne.

Edward noticed that it was raining; he got a cloth for the horse so that the horse won't get cold. He got his umbrella and headed towards the stable "I hope my horse is ok" Edward thought, but as he entered the stable he noticed julienne has fainted "JULIENNE!!!!!!!! HANG IN THERE!" shouted Edward he dropped the cloth and started to carry julienne, he noticed that julienne had a fever he rushed towards his house and placed julienne on his bed, "I think I should change her wet clothes into dry clothes" he thought, Edward's face became red and he started to hesitate about what to do, he called Elli from the clinic "Elli, can I ask you a favor?" said Edward "sure, what is it?" said Elli "C-can you c-come here and ch-change julienne's c-clothes" Edward said shyly " o-ok?" said Elli confused " great, hurry up!" said Edward. Edward went to julienne's house to get dry clothes and hurried back to his house, when he entered Elli was already inside "it was raining hard outside so I came in instead" said Elli "it's ok, now hurry up and change her clothes" said Edward, Edward went out of the bedroom so that Elli could change julienne's wet clothes, Edward sat on the sofa exhausted from all the things happening today

To be continued……..


	5. Thanksgiving part1

Chapter 5:

Elli went out of the bedroom and saw Edward sleeping on the sofa, she quietly went out of the house

"*sigh* it's still raining" said Elli as she was going back to the clinic.

Meanwhile:

Edward woke up when he heard the door closed, he went in the bedroom to check if julienne still has a fever

"Finally julienne's fever has gone down" Edward said in relief, Edward sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at julienne,

"you look cute when you're sleeping" said Edward in his mind, and suddenly his heart started to thump faster as he looked at julienne,

"What the, what am I saying?!" thought Edward, Edward looked away from julienne as his face was becoming red.

"Edward is that you?" julienne said weakly,

"Yes it's me, finally you're awake" Edward said in relief

"why am I here?" julienne said weakly

"you fainted in my stable" Edward answered

"I need to go back" said julienne as she was about to get up

"no, you should stay and rest here for awhile" said Edward, julienne didn't argue with Edward because she was too weak to stand up anyway.

Edward placed a blanket over her body so that she could sleep peacefully, while Edward was just resting his head on the bed while sitting down on the chair, he accidentally fell asleep, it was 12 in the morning when julienne woke up, when she woke up she noticed that Edward has fallen asleep while holding her hand, the blond girl's heart started to thump very fast and her face became very red,

"W-why is Edward holding MY HAND!" Julienne thought to herself

"I wonder if I didn't disturb Edward while he's sleeping" said Julienne, Julienne looked at Edward's face to check if he's still asleep, julienne blushed at the sight of Edwards face

"I didn't know that Edward's Face was this Handsome up close…"Julienne said to herself,

"WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Julienne said to herself

since she didn't want to wake Edward so she went back to sleep, Edward woke up at 6:00 sharp as always but he was still sleepy, he noticed that julienne was holding his hand, he kissed julienne's hand lightly and released her hand so that he could go to the bathroom, he washed his face and he thought about what he did

"Wait....., what did i do?" he said confused

"WHY THE HELL DID I KISS JULIENNE'S HAND!" he said to himself

"Darn it I hope she didn't notice it" he said to himself, Edward peeked outside the bathroom to see if julienne is still sleeping,

"thank goddess that julienne is still asleep, I hope she didn't know what happened earlier " Edward said to himself,

Edward went back inside the bathroom to brush his teeth, julienne woke up when she heard the bathroom door closed, she got up feeling much better, she walked towards the bathroom door

"Edward are you there?" asked Julienne, she herd Edward spit

"yeah I'm here" said Edward

"Edward I need to go back now" said Julienne, Edward opened the door

"are you feeling better now?" Edward asked

"yeah…" said Julienne

"ok but be careful" said Edward, julienne blushed as she went outside of Edward's house,

Julienne went to her house and she took a bath, when taking a bath Edward and the two words that he said (be careful) popped in Juliennes mind, julienne blushed and went out of the bathroom with new clothes on, she remembered that today was thanksgiving day at Edward's townhouse, she went to Edward's house so that she could help,

In Edward's house:

"_**It's four AM , I'm waking up to your perfume**_

_**Don't get up, I'll get through on my own**__**I don't know if I'm home**_

_**Or if I lost the way into your room**_

_**I'm spiraling into my doom**__**  
**__**I'm feeling half alive but I know one day**__**  
**__**You and I will be free,**___

_**To live and die by our own rules,**__**  
**__**Free..**__**  
**_

_**Despite the fact that men are fools.**___

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try**__**  
**__**and save me.**__**It's okay that we're dying, **__**  
**__**but I need to survive tonight, tonight.**___

_**Well excuse me while I get killed softly, **__**  
**__**Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay**__**  
**__**At least 'til yesterday,**__**  
**_

_**You know you got me off my highest guard, **__**  
**__**Believe me when I say it's hard.**__**  
**__**We'll get through this tonight**__**  
**__**and I know one day you and I will be free**___

_**to live and die by our own rules, **__**  
**__**Free…,**__**  
**_

_**Despite the fact that men are fools.**___

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try**__**  
**__**and save me.**__**It's okay that we're dying, **__**  
**__**but I need to survive tonight, tonight."**_

Sang Edward. Then Julienne knocked at the door

"crap, I hope no one heard me" said Edward, Edward opened the door and saw Julienne

"what's wrong?" Edward asked

"need any help?" said julienne

"no thanks, i can do this on my own" said Edward

" C'mon please i want to repay your kindness" said Julienne

" ok ok, after I'm done cooking you can help me transfer the food to my townhouse" said Edward,

"YAY, Thank you Edward" Julienne said happily,Julienne came in and sat on the couch

" were you the one singing awhile ago?" julienne asked

"(c-crap) y-yeah.." said Edward

" are you sure you're not Zack Michael?" Julienne asked with curiosity

"I told you Zack Michael is just my cousin(this person is so persistent)" said Edward

"the two of you have similar voices, only yours is much better" said Julienne

"I know, you already said that already" said Edward

"oh….sorry" said Julienne, julienne was watching Edward cook

"hey! that's Zack Michael's favorite dish!" Julienne said surprisingly, Edward was shocked he had a slight feeling that his secret will be revealed

"(darn it I need an excuse! Aha!) Well I AM Zack's closest cousin" Edward said hesitating

"oh your right" said Julienne

"(Wait! The only person i told my favorite dish is my closest best friend, Lidya " Edward thought to himself

To be continued


	6. Thanksgiving part2

A/N: Lidya Mooney A.K.A Julienne (Claire) is the closest best friend of Zack Michael A.K.A Edward (Jack)

Chapter 6:

"Wait how did you know that this is Zack Michael's favorite dish?, the only persons he told his favorite dish is me and Lidya " Edward said in Curiosity

"(oh crap) Lidya Mooney is my cousin and she told me everything there is to know about Zack" Julienne said hesitantly

"The famous singer (and also a great cook)who disappeared" said Edward

"She didn't disappear! She just took a break so that she could visit her grandfather, anyway are you done cooking? " Said Julienne

"Yeah, just let me put the finishing touches…Done!" said Edward,

Julienne helped Edward transfer the food to the townhouse

"Thanks for helping me" said Edward "no problem" Julienne said happily,

Julienne went back to her house to get the food that she prepared just for Edward in return for helping her,

When she came back Ann and Cliff were about to enter Edward's townhouse,

"Oh, hi julienne" said Ann

"Hi" Cliff said shyly.

The three of them entered the townhouse

"Welcome, I've been expecting you" Edward said in a politely manner, they were all wearing formal attire

"Julienne you look beautiful tonight" said Edward

"T-Thank you" said Julienne shyly.

"Wow, I think there's something going on between them" Karen whispered to Elli

After Julienne, Ann and cliff went inside Karen and Elli followed, the three bachelorettes waited for gray to arrive but no sign of gray anywhere

"I have a feeling that Edward already has feelings for julienne." Said Elli

"Why did you say that?" Ann and Karen asked

"Just look at him he can't take his eyes off of julienne" said Elli, the bachelorettes looked at Edward Staring at julienne and giggled

"Your right Edward CAN'T take his eyes off of Julienne" said Karen

"Wow, I have a strange feeling" said Ann

"Why?" said Elli and Karen

"It's like we're in a wedding ceremony and Julienne and Edward look like the newlyweds." Said Ann

"Hey your right, Julienne and Edward look like couples" said Karen

"Ha, ha, ha chooo!!!" Edward Sneezed

"Are you ok?" Julienne asked with concern

"Yeah, I'm ok its either someone is talking about me or I'm having a cold

Several hours has passed:

"Thanks for having us it was the best Thanksgiving party" said Elli, Karen, Ann ad Cliff, and then they left. The only people left was Edward and Julienne,

"Are you sure you're not Lidya ?", Edward said,

"Are you sure you're not Zack?" Julienne said,

"NO" they both said in unison,

"Are you sure?" Julienne asked

"YES I'm sure" said Edward

"Oh well, here I have something for you" said Julienne and handed the food to Edward "what's this?" asked Edward

"I wanted to repay you for taking care of me, if you like you can eat it now" said Julienne,

Edward took a bite

"(WOW THIS IS DELIICIOUS! This tastes like Lidya's cooking, it's been a while since I tasted something similar to Lidya's cooking) this is delicious, thanks" said Edward, Julienne smiled at Edward when Edward saw Julienne smiled at him Edward's face became red

"W-wait here I'll go get something in the house" said Edward

"Sure, take your time while you're gone I'll start cleaning up" said Julienne

Edward went outside to get some stuff to clean the townhouse

Meanwhile in the townhouse:

"_**He is sensible and so incredible**____**  
**__**And all my single friends are jealous**____**  
**__**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**____**  
**__**I couldn't ask for anything better**____**  
**__**He opens up my door and I get into his car**____**  
**__**And he says you look beautiful tonight**____**  
**__**And I feel perfectly fine**____****_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**____**  
**__**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**____**  
**__**You're so in love that you act insane**____**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you**____**  
**__**Breakin' down and coming undone**____**  
**__**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**____**  
**__**And I never knew I could feel that much**____**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you**____****_

_**He respects my space**____**  
**__**And never makes me wait**____**  
**__**And he calls exactly when he says he will**____**  
**__**He's close to my mother**____**  
**__**Talks business with my father**____**  
**__**He's charming and endearing**____**  
**__**And I'm comfortable**____****_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**____**  
**__**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**____**  
**__**You're so in love that you act insane**____**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you**____**  
**__**Breakin' down and coming undone**____**  
**__**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**____**  
**__**And I never knew I could feel that much**____**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you"**_

Julienne sang while cleaning the Townhouse, Edward heard Julienne sing and entered the townhouse

"Wow, your voice is so beautiful like Lidya's except yours is much beautiful" said Edward Julienne blushed

"(OH C-CRAP!) I-it's not what you think, I-I'm n-not Lidya" Julienne said hesitantly

"No it's ok, I think it's cool to have similar voices with Lidya(I need one more evidence to prove that Julienne is Lidya)"said Edward

"C-can I ask you something?" asked Julienne

"Sure, what is it?" said Edward

"C-can y-y-you b-be m-my b-b-b-b-best f-f-f-f-f-friend?" asked Julienne hesitantly

"Sure why not?(YES! A perfect chance to find one more evidence)"said Edward

"Edward I can clean the dishes" Julienne suggested

"Ok I can clean the floor" said Edward; while Edward was cleaning the floor Julienne saw a cockroach

"OH MY GODDES!!!!" Julienne shouted, Julienne froze up seeing the cockroach

"Huh?" *SQUISH* "oh c'mon not again!" Edward whined

"(Wait, only one out of one million accidentally steps on cockroaches and doesn't freak out, and that's Zack, never mind maybe there are other people who steps on cockroaches and doesn't freak out)" Julienne thought

To be continued


	7. After Thanksgiving

A/N: Jake Mooney is the cousin of Lydia

Chapter 7:

"Hey Julienne are you alright?" asked Edward while wiping his shoe

"Yeah…, Thanks" said Julienne

"No problem" said Edward

"I think I'll go back now" said Julienne

"Let me walk you home" Edward suggested

"No, it's ok you don't need to" Said Julienne

"No really I need to walk you home, There are wild dogs near your house at night" said Edward

"O-Ok" Julienne said hesitating

"Let's go" said Edward, Julienne and Edward were walking towards Julienne's house

"Hey Edward can I ask you something?" said Julienne

"Sure what is it?" Said Edward

"You remind me of my closest best friend" said Julienne

"Really?" said Edward

"Yeah" said Julienne They arrived at Julienne's house

"Thanks for walking me home" said Julienne

"No problem, Goodnight Lydia" said Edward

"Goodnight Zack" said Julienne as she entered her house

"Wait did Edward say Lydia?" Julienne to herself

"What the, did julienne say Zack?" Edward said to himself

"Nah…"They both said in Unison, Edward walked towards the grass in front of his house,

"  
_**In the moonlight**__**  
**__**Your face it glows**__**  
**__**Like a thousand diamonds**__**  
**__**I suppose**__**  
**__**And your hair flows like**__**  
**__**The ocean breeze**__**  
**__**Not a million fights**__**  
**__**Could make me hate you**__**  
**__**You're invincible**__**  
**__**Yeah, It's true**__**  
**__**It's in your eyes**__**  
**__**Where I find peace**__****_

_**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**Let's light up the town, scream out loud!**__**  
**__**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**I can see in your eyes**__**  
**__**you're ready to break**__**  
**__**don't look away.**__****_

_**So here we are now**__**  
**__**in a place where**__**  
**__**the sun blends in**__**  
**__**With the ocean thin.**__**  
**__**So thin, we stand**__**  
**__**Across from each other**__**  
**__**Together we'll wonder**__**  
**__**if we will last these days**__**  
**__**if I asked you to stay**__**  
**__**would you tell me**__**  
**__**you would be mine?**__****_

_**And time**__**  
**__**Is all I ask for**__**  
**__**Time**__**  
**__**I just need one more day**__**  
**__**And time**__**  
**__**You've been crying too long**__**  
**__**Time**__**  
**__**And your tears wrote this song**__**  
**__**Stay**__****_

_**In the moonlight**__**  
**__**Your face it glows**__****_

_**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**Let's light up the town, scream out loud!**__**  
**__**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**I can see in your eyes**__**  
**__**you're ready to break**__**  
**__**don't look away." **_Edward sang while staring at the stars, Edward stood up went inside and went straight to bed

The Next Day:

Edward went to Julienne's house, he noticed she was talking to someone so he looked at the window and saw julienne talking on the phone

"Jake why did you call?" Said julienne

"Wow it sounds like you're not happy to hear from your cousin" said Jake

"Sorry……"said Julienne

"It's ok, so Lydia When are you coming back?" Asked Jake

"I don't know I think I'll be staying here for a while" said Julienne

"What?! But you have a surprise concert with Zack" said Jake

"Can I just cancel that?" said Julienne

"Of course not" said Jake

"But why?" Julienne Whined

"Do you want your fans to forget you?" said Jake

"No……" said Julienne

"Then you have to do the surprise concert" said Jake

"Ok ok…., when is it?" Julienne asked

"I'm going to get you tomorrow but your concert is on Sunday, I'll be picking you up on 8 pm by horse and by boat" said Jake

"Ok but be careful not to be spotted by the locals, they still don't know my identity" said Julienne

"Ok, no problem" said Jake

"Ok, bye" said Julienne

"BYE!" said Jake, Julienne Hid her phone under her pillow and heads toward the door, Edward Pretended to just arrive

"Oh, hi Julienne (it's impossible Julienne can't be Lidya because Lidya has brown hair not blond)" said Edward

"Morning Edward" Julienne said with a smile

"So do you have any plans for today?" Said Edward

"I was going to the lake to fish, want to come?" Said Julienne

"Sure why not?" said Edward, Julienne and Edward went to the lake near mother's hill

"So you already know how to fish?" Edward asked

"Kinda…" said Julienne

"Here I'll teach you" said Edward, Edward taught Julienne how to fish

"Hey! I got a bite!" said Julienne

"That's a big one, let me help you" Said Edward, Edward Helped Julienne catch the fish, Julienne blushed when she noticed that Edward was holding her hand.

"Wow, it's a carp" said Edward

"You really know how to identify a fish" said Julienne

"I have books all about fishes" Said Edward

"Wow all I know is how cook and eat it" said Julienne

"Hehehe" Edward laughed; Edward sat down took his sketch pad and drew the scene of Julienne fishing.

"Hey Edward can I ask you something?" Julienne asked while she was sitting down

"What is it" Said Edward

"Can I sleep at your place tonight? It's lonely at my place" said Julienne

"……sure?" said Edward

"THANK YOU EDWARD!"Said Julienne, Julienne attacked Edward with a hug

"Hey stop that, or else I'll hug you back" said Edward

"Was that a threat?"Said Julienne

"Yes" said Edward

"Is that so..." Julienne said in a childish voice and started to tickle Edward

"Ok you asked for it!"said Edward and attacked Julienne with a hug, Julienne blushed when she heard Edwards Heartbeat, Julienne Hugged Edward back, Ann, Karen and Elli were going to the hot spring when they heard some noise near the lake so they went to the lake to check it out, they hid behind the bushes to see what was going on

"OH MY GODDESS!" the bachelorettes whispered

"Is that Julienne and Edward?!" whispered Elli

"They're HUGGING!" whispered Ann

"They're hugging tightly!" said Karen

"Ok I think we should give them some privacy" Elli whispered

"Killjoy!" Ann and Karen whispered, the three bachelorettes went back to the hot spring

"Um…Julienne you can let go now..." said Edward, Julienne fell asleep while hugging Edward

"*sigh*,Julienne's personality is the same with Lydia she always fall asleep whenever she hugs something warm" said Edward, Edward laid on the grass and looked at the sky, seconds later Edward also fell asleep, Julienne hugged Edward Tightly when she felt cold, Edward woke up and Julienne is still Hugging him, Edward carried Julienne in His arms and walked towards his house, Edward arrived at his house and laid Julienne on the bed, Edward went to Julienne's House to get some of her clothes and went back, He placed Julienne's clothes in The Vacant cabinet and went straight to the bathroom, Julienne woke up and noticed that she was on the bed she stood up and searched for evidence proving that Edward is Zack, she looked under the bed and saw a bag with a name tag that said Zack Michael, she opened the bag and she saw some sketches

"Hey! Why does Edward have sketches of me cooking, singing and doing other stuff" said Julienne, she searched deeper in the bag and saw his cell phone

"Hey this cell phone was the one I wrote BFF on the back" said julienne, Julienne closed the bag and returned it,

"(How come Edward has Zack's stuff and it's impossible that Edward is Zack because Zack has Blond hair not brown and green eyes……" said Julienne to herself, Julienne went to the kitchen and prepared some food for Edward, when Edward went out he smelled something delicious and went to the kitchen and saw Julienne cooking, Julienne cooked the meal that Zack was dying to know what is it

"Oh Edward great timing I want you to eat this" said Julienne

"What is it?" Edward asked

"Just eat it you'll find out" Julienne said with a smile

"…..Ok" said Edward, Edward took a bite of Julienne's cooking

"(this again, it's how come Julienne knows Lydia's special dish and she won't tell me the name) Wow, It's delicious what is it?"Edward said while starring at Julienne

"I won't tell you" said Julienne

"But why?" said Edward

"It's a secret" said Julienne

"Darn you and your secrets….." said Edward

"(I knew it Edward IS Zack but how? Anyway at least he also likes my cooking)"Julienne thought to herself and giggled

"Hey Julienne would you like to join me?" suggested Edward

"Sure..." Julienne said with a smile………..

To Be Continued……….


	8. night travel

A/N: sorry for the very late update =.=", i've been busy with school... anyways... enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Julienne and Edward finished eating their meal

"I'll go sleep on the couch" suggested Edward

"No, you can sleep next to me if you want" said Julienne

"Ok but I'll sleep on the floor" said Edward

"Are you sure?" Julienne said with concern

"Yeah, I'm sure" said Edward

"If you feel uncomfortable you can come up" said Julienne

"O-ok" Edward said with a slight blush, it was a quarter past 11 and Edward couldn't sleep, Edward went to the kitchen to drink water

"Sigh, I have to leave the farm tomorrow evening (which means I have to get rid of this brown dye and brown contacts)"said Edward to himself, Edward went back to the bedroom and went back to sleep

In the Morning:

Edward got up at 6 o'clock sharp as always

"Good Morning Julienne" said Edward and went straight to the bathroom

"Good Morning Edward" Julienne murmured, Julienne stood up and went straight to the bathroom and knocked on the door

"Um….. Edward?" said Julienne

"Yeah?" Edward answered back

"Um… I'll be leaving for awhile" said Julienne

"Where are you going?" Edward asked

"…. it's a secret…" said Julienne

"Ok as long as you'll be here on Monday" said Edward

"…. Ok ….." said Julienne

"(I hope we don't meet when we leave)"Edward said to himself, Julienne went outside and went back, on the way back Julienne saw Gray on the way to the mine

"Hey gray!" Julienne shouted

"Huh?" Gray looked around and saw Julienne walking towards him

"Gray I haven't seen you around much and why didn't you attend the thanks giving party I'm sure that I gave you an invitation" said Julienne

"I-I was busy…." Stated Gray

"At night?" Julienne asked

"Y-Yeah at night….." said Gray

"Oh well… I got to go now I still have work to do" said Julienne

"Ok, me to" said Gray Julienne and Gray went their separate ways, Julienne arrived at her house and started to pack up, while she was packing up she remembered the other concerts she did with Zack, she was excited that she will be able to meet Zack again she even wore the ring that Zack gave on her 20th birthday, that ring was specially made just for her

"I wonder if he still remembers this?" Said Julienne ,Julienne finished packing and went to the bathroom

"I hope I can still get rid this dye on time" Said Julienne while scrubbing her hair, Julienne got rid of the dye and waited for 8 pm

"Where is he it's already 9 and he's still not here, Argh! Jake Where Are you!" Said Julienne

"Psst, Lydia I'm here Hurry up they might see us" said Jake, Julienne went outside and rode on a white stallion, Jake hurried to the beach and hid behind the blue seaside cottage

"What took you so long?" asked Julienne

"Sorry because I thought I saw Zack so I followed him and when I got a clear view of him it was just another farmer" said Jake

"Where is the boat?" asked Julienne

"About that…" said Jake

"What is it this time?" said Julienne

"We have to wait for the speedboat" said Jake

"Why what happened?" asked Julienne

"I just got here on a public boat, but I already called someone to get the speedboat" said Jake

"oh well I guess we can wait inside the cottage" said Julienne

Meanwhile at Edward's house:

"ok I'm done packing now I'll just get rid my hair dye but first ill take off my contact lens" said Edward, Edward took off his contact lens and went to the bathroom to wash off the dye

"Finally it got off" said Edward and went out of the bathroom

"I think I can leave now it's almost 10" said Edward, Edward Went out and walked towards the beach

"I think I hear a speed boat" said Jake

"I think I hear it too" said Julienne

"IT'S HERE" they both said in unison, Julienne and Jake went out and rode on the speed boat

"Finally we can go home now" said Jake, Julienne stayed silent and watched mineral town go farther and farther away

"Don't worry Lydia you'll still go back there you already live there anyway, and all we need is to find a husband for you" said Jake

"WHAT?" Julienne said surprisingly

"Hehehe Just joking, don't worry you'll choose your own husband" said Jake

"*sigh* (wait I think I see someone…,Edward?... nah it can't be)" Julienne said to herself, Julienne looked at the ring and starred at the stars, Edward rode on a dark blue speedboat hiding under the dock

"(I hope she still remembers me)" Edward said to himself while driving the speedboat

"(I hope he still remembers me….)" Julienne said to herself, Edward forgot the handkerchief that Lydia gave on his 21st Birthday, that handkerchief was very special for him because Lydia made it just for him, Edward went back and to get the handkerchief

Meanwhile:

"How long will we arrive at the villa?" asked Julienne

"About…2-3 hours, so that means we will be arriving at 12:30 in the morning" Jake answered

"…Ok…" said Julienne

"You can sleep if you want" said Jake, Jake turned around and saw Julienne already sleeping

"Never mind… (Jeez what a fast sleeper)" said Jake, Edward found the handkerchief

"Finally I found it (and it still smells like Lydia)" said Edward, Edward Hurried back to the beach, jumped in his speedboat and drove faster

"Oh well I guess I'll be arriving at the villa at 1:00 in the morning" said Edward, It was already 12:20 in the morning Jake can already see the villa

"Lydia wake up we're almost at the villa" said Jake while trying to wake Julienne up

"5 more minutes" Julienne murmured

"Within 5 minutes we're already at the villa" Jake stated, Julienne woke up and yawned

"Whoa, bad breath" said Jake

"Hey, before we left I brushed my teeth" said Julienne

"We're here" said Jake, Julienne and Jake got off the speedboat and went inside

"Where are the others?" Julienne asked

"They all went on a business trip" Jake answered

"So that means we're all alone…" said Julienne

"Yup..." Jake said cheerfully

"…I think I'll go sleep some more…" Julienne said sleepily

"Want to sleep together?" Jake said cheerfully

There was a moment of silence

"…no…" Julienne said sleepily, Julienne took her bag and went upstairs to her room and settled in, Jake was a bit crushed and stayed like a statue until Julienne threw a slipper at Jake's head

"You know you should go to sleep now it's almost 1 am" said Julienne

"You don't have to throw a slipper at me" said Jake

"Oh and if you're going up please return my slipper" said Julienne and went inside the room, Jake took his bag and Julienne's slipper, Jake went to Julienne's room to drop by her slipper and went straight to his room

Meanwhile:

"I can see the villa" said Edward and accelerated the speedboat, Edward arrived at the villa and saw a note on the front door "Family out of town, be back after a month. - owners."

"Looks like no one's home" Edward said and went inside then went straight to his room

"I need to sleep I have to go somewhere tomorrow" said Edward and went straight to bed

The Next Day:

Edward woke up at 5:30 am he was earlier than usual and he took a bath

"I wonder if Jake is awake at this time."Edward asked himself while wiping himself clean

"Ha, ha, ha, HA-CHOOO!, ok that woke me up" Jake said with a sniff

"I'll go visit his villa after I get changed" said Edward

To be Continued…


End file.
